


I can guess the reasons why you are never coming by for me

by TrashficParlour



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, But it has abuse themes due to the subject matter, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, It is not all onscreen it is just mentioned for the most part, It's not gorey its just a story yk, M/M, Major Character Injury, Murder, Physical Abuse, Stabbing, This is Denny we are talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashficParlour/pseuds/TrashficParlour
Summary: Virgil's death was tragic, and so was the story leading up to it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	I can guess the reasons why you are never coming by for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AidanJail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanJail/gifts).



> I've been reading our Ghost!Virgil and Vampire!Remus AU again and I was thinking about Virgil's death. I don't think I ever actively said how he died so... yeah this came to be because I couldn't stop thinking about it. Be careful before reading, heed the tags, Denny town, the worst kind of town to be in.
> 
> For people who don't know our AU's, this is basically set in the same Universe as [Nothing Stays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982197), consider it a prequel, as this is Ghost!Virgil's origin story.
> 
> Title is taken from 'You Wouldn't Know' from Lego Dimensions.

Virgil had never quite fit into the village, always too shy and too reclused, gathering averse, never partaking in any of the town festivals. He was aware the rest of the village found him weird; something that seemed to be unavoidable in a town where everyone knew everyone, and word about his strangeness got around very quickly. It was fine by him, of course. More people thinking he was weird was fewer people bothering him, but it did get quite lonely sometimes.

Logan, his best friend, had moved away a while ago, getting some new job opportunity which caused him to move away, and soon enough, Virgil was completely alone. The lonely guy was now even more lonely, without even one person to call his friend. He had tried to befriend other people, of course he had! But no one wanted to hang out with him. That was until, when he spent a night at the club in hopes of ignoring his issues for a while, he ran into someone.

Tall, muscular, the slightest of beards. A dazzling smile, and deep blue eyes you could get lost in. And, oh, he was so charming and sweet. Virgil tried to not let it show, but he was smitten.

Virgil was 20 when he met Denny.

-

Things were going really swell for a while. Denny was so kind and caring, and Virgil honestly couldn't believe someone that amazing would date someone like him. It turned out Denny was new in town, recently having inherited the old mansion at the top of the hill. He said he'd work on cleaning it up, maybe renting it out, not really finding much use in it. Despite that he made it his main home, and Virgil spent most of the time in their relationship there, and, after a couple of years, eventually moved in as well. It was definitely creepy, the way it seemed to fall apart at any given moment, or how the paintings that hung there made you feel watched at any given time. The creaking of the boards at night, the wind howling through the roof, and the bats that lived in a nearby cave all fulfilled their purpose of making it seem way more creepy than is had any right to.

But Virgil didn't care. This was home to him, he had grown to love it. At first, he'd been just as averse to this mansion as anyone else might have been, but he had soon lost his fear. He knew nothing bad would happen here, not with Denny. But oh, how wrong he had been.

-

As great as their relationship had been going, Virgil felt the phrase 'all good things must come to an end' was never truer than right now. He wasn't sure what got into the other, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know, but his kind and caring boyfriend quickly morphed into something that could only be described as a monster. Controlling, violent, angry, terrifying. Virgil spent many days now just cowered beneath the bed sheets, hoping Denny wouldn't try and find him. Nights being terrified of moving just a bit, in fear of waking Denny up, or alerting him to his presence.

A life in fear really wasn't what Virgil had hoped would happen when he got into a relationship. For the longest time he wasn't sure what to do about it, for a year or maybe more (he wasn't sure, he had lost track of time. Denny had taken to be controlling enough that Virgil couldn't leave the mansion anymore if he didn't want him to, which was basically never), he had just let it happen. At first, he tried to fight back, he didn't want to let this happen, but hopelessness soon enough won, and he found himself complying. He was stuck, and he wasn't sure how to get out. His best friend was gone and, now that Denny had showed his true colours, Virgil could look back on their relationship and realize that Denny had given everything to keep him from developing a safety net or a support circle. He was alone.

For the better time of two years he let it happen, unable to fight back, unable to do much. Until he decided he had had enough.

He stood up to Denny, yelled back, pushed back, told him he was gonna break up with him, and regretted it dearly. Out of nowhere Denny had drawn a knife and, before he realized what was happening, had stabbed Virgil with it. Stabbed once, twice, too many times to count. Virgil had lost consciousness long before Denny even stopped.

Virgil was 26 when he died.

It wasn't that long after his death, and subsequent coming back to life as a ghost, that he found out Denny didn't even own the mansion. He didn't inherit it, he just made himself a home in an abandoned building that no one ever cared to check, due to its freakish history. Virgil wasn't the only person who had died a gruesome death there, but he was the only one that had stuck around. Being alone in a huge mansion for years on end was... incredibly lonely. And Virgil was right back to where he was before this whole mess had started.


End file.
